Talk:Tigress
sandals? I don't see any black sandals on Tigress?... :then what shoes does the wear Keyhole15 01:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't see any shoes on her. She looks barefoot. :::look closely ::::The design DreamWorks used for the animal characters is interesting. I think it's only really thick padding on her feet. Po has the same look as well, but he's not wearing any shoes (it shows pawprints underneath). --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 04:44, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't know. I have a huge Poster of Po in my room and a saw a kind of a clothy type thing on his feet, so it's a possiblility that Po wears shoes, but still, It still looks like Tigress wears sandals.MasterArticaKennedy 22:43, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, you have a point. But they look like sandals on my perspective. I would so like to tickle those toes of hers! Sorry, I promised that I wouldn't do it, but it would be so cool to tickle Tigress on her feetMasterArticaKennedy 16:06, September 29, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy :the pad on the bottom of her feet can be her foot it would have to be part of what ever shoes she's wearing Kingdomcode 18:44, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT:i've edited the article i changed it from black sandals to open-toed shoes Kingdomcode 21:28, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I suppose that'll be fine for now, but I'm gonna put a source tag next to it, just so everyone knows it's not exactly confirmed. --'§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 23:36, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::ok people yes tigress whears open toed sandals that have a paw print on the bottom! so it looks like she doesen't whear shoes po is the same thing ::I think they look kinda like flip flops. But that's just me. ;P 21:04, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Folk Dancing?... I'm sorry I don't think Tigress' favorite part of winter feast was the folk dances, sure she said "the folk dances..." but I think it was those remenencent type things. If it was her favorite, she would probably say something like, "I've always liked the folk dances". Besides, I can't imagine Tigress folk dancing.MasterArticaKennedy 01:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think you're right; just because she reminisced about folk dances doesn't mean it was necessarily her "favorite". However, I think I'll just remove that entirely from the article - it's too much of an insignificant detail. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 07:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) (no title specified) Wait I'm sorry, but I'm not sure Tigress' role in Kung Fu Panda Holiday is too important for this article...MasterArticaKennedy 01:27, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Probably not, but she still nonetheless had a role in it - especially with the other Five. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 22:07, March 14, 2011 (UTC) (no title specified) The fact that Tigress is a vegetarian, should it be added in the trivia section? Also 4 members of the furious five (except tigress) has a weakness posted in their trivia section, should I/We add her weakness to? :Yeah, I think the weakness was removed. You can add it back if you want to. :But about Tigress being vegetarian, that seems a bit unnecessary. I'm pretty sure every animal (especially the predator animals) in the Kung Fu Panda universe is vegetarian, since it would be considered cannibalism otherwise. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 18:23, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Okay thanks :) sorry if I'm messing with th pics on the wiki XD :18:41, January 11, 2012 ~~SOB~~ 18:42, January 11, 2012 (UTC)18:41, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::You're not really messing with the wiki's pictures - you're just uploading new ones that have already been uploaded before. Just be sure to browse the wiki's galleries first before uploading an image. :) --''§ροττεδςταr' (talk • ) 18:47, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Uh, yah I....um uploaded a picture of Tigress close up, but there is another one of her an it's zoomned out is it okay if I can keep it please? (I checked there is only one image similar to it but it shows the furious five with her :P) ~~SOB~~ 18:57, January 11, 2012 (UTC) 18:57, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Questionable Canonicity What content, to be precise, is considered conflicting to the canoncity?Kfpdw1 (talk • ) 05:13, August 18, 2012 (UTC)"I used to punch the ironwood trees by the palace to train; now, I feel nothing." —Tigress :The "questionable canon" template isn't absolute, but mainly her having a crush on Shifu and him treating her considerably nicer as a child. I think it's pretty obvious how these things don't make sense with what we've seen in the first film and SotFF. VaporMist (talk • ) 19:57, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I figured that was it. I mean, the flashback we see of Shifu and young Tigress in the first movie shows that Shifu never showed any praise to Tigress, so the flashback we see in Legends of Awesomeness in which he does would indeed conflict the canoncity. And Tigress having a crush on Shifu? Shifu is her adoptive father, how can she have a crush on her adoptive father? If you ask me, I'd say LoA has plenty of content that conflicts the canoncity of the KFP films and specials.Kfpdw1 (talk • ) 03:30, August 19, 2012 (UTC) "I used to punch the ironwood trees by the palace to train; now, I feel nothing." —Tigress : That one's canon; she says that in the second movie, while she and Po are training on the boat. Nidorina (talk • ) 03:38, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ::When? I don't remember any mentioning about this during the boat scene. VaporMist (talk • ) 19:14, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Claws? At the very end of the page, it says Tigress never uses her claws when she fights, but besides the fact that this is just blatantly wrong (I...just finished watching the fight scene with Tai Lung, haha; Tigress gets her claws into Tai Lung on at least one occasion), it's contradicted twice on the page ("She had mistaken Po's sudden facial expression into thinking that he was making fun of her. She reacted by pulling back her paw and unsheathed her claws, having every intention on striking him." and "Tough, aggressive and fearless, she is one of the strongest members of the Furious Five and she won't hesitate to use her razor sharp claws in a fight."). Apparently the no-claws thing is mentioned on the official site, though? This cimputer is garbage so I can't check and see. Dunno exactly what to do about this, but something's gotta be fixed. Nidorina (talk • ) Deutragonist. You do know that she is also the deuteragonist in the third upcoming film too right ? :Unless you have a reliable source to back that up, it's only speculation, which we don't allow in wiki articles. VaporMist (talk • ) 18:03, April 21, 2014 (UTC)